


С наилучшими пожеланиями

by fire_and_dust



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust





	С наилучшими пожеланиями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wishing Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034803) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Тор возвращался в штаб-квартиру Мстителей украдкой, в три утра, стараясь избегнуть встречи с кем бы то ни было. Обстоятельства были против: произошёл небольшой инцидент в лаборатории, некая химическая смесь взорвалась прямо в лицо Брюсу Бэннеру, и так как им пришлось приводить в порядок верхние девять этажей небоскрёба, отсутствие Тора бросилось в глаза всем. Даже будучи застигнут врасплох, Тор отказался говорить, где он был. Наташа первой заметила, что Мьёльнира при нём нет.  
— Ух ты, кто-то сделал что-то постыдное, — заметил Тони. — Это случайно не та история, когда тебе пришлось переодеться женщиной и вступить в брак с великаном?  
— Что? — спросил Тор, розовея. — Я не знаю, о какой истории ты говоришь. И почему ты думаешь, что все легенды обо мне правдивы? Не задавай мне более вопросов.  
На рассвете сквозь зияющую дыру в стене на уровне 75-го этажа в здание ворвался Локи, и вид у него был дикий. К тому времени измождённая команда задремала на куче щебня, где было помягче, и стук его ботинок вырвал людей из неглубокого сна.  
— Эй! — воскликнул Стив, первым его заметивший; перекатившись через голову, он схватил валявшийся на полу лом, за неимением лучшего оружия.  
— Не беспокойся, — прорычал Локи, — я… — он замолчал, стиснув челюсти, потом выдавил через силу: — … помогу с ремонтом.  
Тони, как раз приводивший в боевую готовность репульсоры костюма, замер.  
— Повтори-ка?  
Локи стоял напротив, стиснув кулаки, и вдруг он повернулся, вытянул руку в сторону клуба спутанной проводки и произнёс слова, которых никто из них не смог разобрать. Провода зашевелились, сворачиваясь в узлы, похожие на осьминогов, и принялись ползать по полу, собирая мусор и обломки, отращивая новые конечности и быстро расчищая пространство.  
Тор, обескуражено наблюдавший за происходящим, вдруг спрыгнул со своего места, кинулся к Локи и схватил его за плечи.  
— Брат! — воскликнул он восторженно. — Значит, заклятие… заклятие сработало!  
Локи уставился на него.  
— _Какое заклятие?_ — рявкнул он и, давясь словами, добавил: — …Дорогой брат.  
— Священный Иггдрасиль, — сказал Тор, — ведьма не солгала. Друзья мои, — обратился он к команде, широко улыбаясь и обнимая Локи за плечи, — возрадуйтесь вместе со мной! Недавно я узнал, что в вашем мире живёт могущественная ведьма, я нашёл её, и вот взгляните! Дух моего брата наконец освобождён из мрака безумия!  
Он продолжал сиять. Команда поглядывала на Локи с сомнением. Локи, в свою очередь, взирал на команду с ненавистью.  
— Эм, без обид, Тор, но, похоже, речь идет об очень сильном заклятии, — заметил Брюс. — Откуда тебе знать, что оно работает?  
— Оно досталось мне дорогой ценой, — сказал Тор, потупив глаза. — Я обменял на это заклятие великий молот Мьёльнир.  
— Что? — Локи отпрянул в сторону. — Ты отдал _Мьёльнир_? Я мог бы уничтожить тебя прямо сейчас… — он сглотнул, — если бы захотел, — добавил он, — что, разумеется, неправда. Вот совсем.  
Тор радостно засмеялся.  
— Я не жалею о молоте! — заявил он. — Какое значение имеет цена, когда мой брат вернулся ко мне! Наконец-то мы вновь можем сражаться бок о бок, Локи!  
— Я никогда… не покину тебя снова, Тор, — Локи поразился собственным словам. — Но неужели твои д… друзья, — сказал он, давясь заготовленным ядом, — позволят мне остаться? Уверен, что нет, — закончил он, бросая на Мстителей полные отчаяния взгляды.  
— Да, Тор, не обижайся, но что-то я не готов к такому, — сказал Тони.  
— Старк, я понимаю твою нерешительность, — произнёс Тор своим честным голосом, — но я не могу больше жить вдали от Локи. Возможно, нам стоит вернуться в Асгард, брат. Наш отец возрадуется, как радуюсь я…  
— Нет! Я отказываюсь возвращаться в это… дивное место, пока не искуплю полностью свою вину, — Локи замолчал, стискивая кулаки и блестя глазами.  
— А, — Тор кивнул. — Тебя примут с радостью в любом случае, брат, но я понимаю твоё желание загладить вину и чту его. Я не знаю, где в Мидгарде мы могли бы…  
— Эй, эй, Тор, я не выгоняю тебя, — возразил Тони. — Но, понимаешь, нужно обсудить… политику сдерживания.  
— Я _не дам_ посадить себя в клетку! — зарычал Локи — и добавил: — … Если только вам не станет лучше от этой мысли. — Глаза у него округлились от страха. Стиснув челюсти, он нерешительно пробормотал: — Может быть, мне стоит представить доказательства своих добрых намерений.  
Стив и Тони переглянулись, и Стив пожал плечами.  
— Полагаю, он может помочь с уборкой?  
— Эти штуки и так неплохо справляются, — сказал Брюс. Осьминожки закончили расчищать мусор в гостиной и принялись расставлять книги на полках и поправлять покосившиеся картины на стенах.  
— Я хочу сэндвич, — заявил Клинт, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Что, прямо сейчас? Джарвис…  
— Нет, — возразил Клинт и дёрнул головой в сторону Локи, — я его имею в виду. Сделай мне сэндвич. Если ты теперь на нашей стороне.  
— Почему, собственно… — начал Локи медовым тоном, замолчал и добрую минуту развлекал аудиторию странной пантомимой, во время которой он всё пытался указать на Бартона рукой и каждый раз отдергивал её назад. Сдавшись, он произнёс резко: — Я _не стану_ делать тебе сэндвич.  
И добавил сквозь зубы:  
— Но я могу приготовить завтрак, если ты голоден.  
Он постоял немного посреди комнаты, дрожа всем телом, потом напряжённой походкой направился в кухню (в основном незатронутую разразившейся катастрофой). Тор потянулся за ним и уселся во главе длинного стола. Остальные нерешительно пошли следом.  
Локи вынул нож из подставки. Мстители напряглись. Тор спросил весело:  
— Что ты нам приготовишь, брат?  
Локи уставился на нож в своей руке, словно пытаясь внушить ему свою волю к действию. Затем протянул другую руку и вынул из фруктовой корзины банан; уложив его на доску, он принялся резать.  
— Блины, — произнёс он голосом, в котором слышалось поражение.

***

— А ведь и вправду вкусно, — сказал Стив немного погодя.  
— М-м, — согласился Брюс, жуя банановый блинчик.  
— Мы же не собираемся поселить у себя Локи только потому, что он хорошо печёт блины? – спросил Клинт.  
Никто ему не ответил: все усиленно жевали.  
— Но ты же сам выдумал для него это испытание, — возразил Тор, приканчивая третью порцию.  
— Полагаю, ты не творишь мимозы? – спросил Старк у Локи.  
— Или отвертки, – вставила Наташа.  
Локи скорчил гримасу и опустил взгляд на стол. Сковорода оказалась слишком мала, чтобы печь блины сразу для шестерых Мстителей, поэтому он разогрел всю столешницу с помощью магии.  
— Вам разве не надо предотвращать какую-нибудь природную катастрофу или геройствовать в маленькой победоносной войне? – спросил он горьким тоном – и тут же прибавил: — Я мог бы вам помочь.  
— В данный момент нет, — ответил Стив.  
И вдруг их коммуникаторы как один издали сигнал _«Мстители! Общий сбор!»_ , который Тони скомпилировал из речей Тора. Все уставились на Стива с укоризной; Тор же соскочил со своего места с таким азартом, словно увидел Санта Клауса.  
— Идём, брат! – воскликнул он. – Мы будем биться в этом бою вместе!

  
***

— Полный восторг, — проговорил Локи монотонно.  
Доктору Думу пришлось взглянуть дважды, чтобы понять, что это он такое видит, в то время как его механическая армия размеренно маршировала вдоль шоссе И-95.  
— Локи! Что происходит? Разве мы не союзники? – вопросил он громогласно.  
— Мой брат более не встанет в одном ряду со злодеем, — заявил Тор; он схватил упавший фонарный столб как копьё. – Уноси ноги, или познаешь гнев обоих сынов Одина разом!  
— Я под заклятием! – крикнул Локи, бросаясь к Думу и хватая его за руку. – Помоги мне… спасти невинных людей и сдавайся! – Он положил обе ладони Думу на грудь и отшвырнул его сквозь поле битвы и ряды роботов белым разрядом магии.  
Дум выбрался из-под обломков разбитых роботов.  
— Ты поплатишься за свое предательство, ас! – прошипел он.  
— Я _под заклятием_!! – яростно завопил Локи. – Я не хочу помогать им! Я… я хочу остановить тебя сам!  
— За Асгард! – заорал Тор и поверг сразу десяток роботов одним взмахом своего боевого фонаря. – За мной, брат, разгромим эту безмозглую армию!  
Локи издал вопль отчаяния, схватил одного из роботов за ногу и, взмахнув им, ударил трёх других. Швырнув первого робота поверх образовавшейся кучи обломков, Локи поджёг их магическим огнем. Бросившись в гущу сражения, он принялся отрывать роботам конечности голыми руками.  
Мстители замерли на вершине холма, окидывая взглядами развернувшуюся перед ними картину: Локи и Тор без остановки прокладывали себе дорогу через вражеские ряды.  
— Хм, — произнёс Тони и уселся на землю.  
— Ты что делаешь? – спросил Стив.  
— Беру перерыв на кофе, — сказал Тони. — Уверен, они справятся сами.  
Тор и Локи вышли на берег из моря поверженных тел примерно час спустя. Дум уже убрался восвояси, угрожая расплатой и возмездием. Тор шёл вприпрыжку, и даже Локи уже не выглядел таким раздраженным, сорвавши зло на нескольких сотнях роботов.  
— Мне такая страсть к дракам, как у этих ребят, кажется не совсем здоровой, — заметил Брюс, сидя рядом с Тони. Они с упоением играли в «слова с друзьями».  
— Я уже давно не участвовал в хорошей схватке, — радостно объявил Тор, взбираясь на холм. – Славная была битва, брат, ты согласен?  
— Хорошая битва, — угрюмо согласился Локи, округлил глаза и прибавил с негодованием: — Во имя достойной цели.  
Они вернулись в башню Старка, чтобы отпраздновать победу над Думом, остановившись по дороге забрать пиццу и пиво.  
— Ладно, согласен, — сказал Тони Тору. – Локи может пока остаться.  
— Я _не хочу_ … никуда уходить, — сказал Локи, потом спросил: — Должен ли я отнести пиццу?  
На лице у него отразился ужас.

***

Некоторое время Мстители привыкали к тому, что Локи теперь обитает в башне. Поначалу он прятался в нежилых комнатах, старательно всех избегая, но Тор упорно выслеживал его и вытаскивал в гостиную для совместного времяпрепровождения. Через неделю или две Тор заметил грустно:  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал сторониться нашей компании, брат. Уверяю, сердца моих друзей открыты для тебя.  
— Мое сердце не… менее открыто, — процедил Локи сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Сделаю, как ты хочешь.  
После этого он стал устраиваться в дальнем углу гостиной каждый вечер. Как-то Клинт потребовал у него рассказать сказку на ночь, просто чтобы позлить, но потом это превратилось в рутину: кто-нибудь просил Локи рассказать историю, и он рассказывал, да так, что все покатывались со смеху и всхлипывали, как дети, и Тор стискивал Локи в объятиях, и Локи говорил что-нибудь вроде «Вы все мне противны», или «Вы издеваетесь надо мной?», или «Все вы, очевидно, сошли с ума» и тут же добавлял: «Я шучу, разумеется; позвольте мне наполнить ваши стаканы», а затем они удачнейшим образом все вместе напивались.  
Локи то и дело помогал им на миссиях, и через три-четыре недели к нему привыкли. Как оказалось, колдун мог стать отличным дополнением к команде, не говоря уже о том, что Локи был силён, как ас, почти неуничтожим физически и пугающе ловко владел ножом.  
Вечером того дня, когда они вернулись на базу после атаки кальмаров-убийц на ядерном ходу (Намор объявился ближе к концу драки и объяснил, что твари «случайно» вырвались из-под надзора атлантов; Халк, услышав такое, «случайно» уронил всю ораву связанных вместе кальмаров ему на голову), Тони сказал:  
— Ну, ладно.  
Народ успел изрядно умаяться. Локи валялся на диване, разглядывая потолок; он был зелен с лица, потому что во время боя превратился в гигантского морского змея и нескольких кальмаров проглотил. Отодвинув в сторону недоеденные остатки жареных осьминогов (которых заказали на ужин в знак солидарности), Тони с трудом выбрался из кресла и наклонился над контрольной панелью на столе.  
— Думаю, это напрашивается, — сказал он. — Джарвис, открой уровень шестьдесят три для Локи и выдай ему ключ.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
Локи повернул голову и уставился на Тони.  
— Что?  
Тони лениво махнул рукой и плюхнулся обратно в кресло.  
— Ой, не благодари. Благодарность наскучивает. Главное, не устраивай там погром. По крайней мере, не чаще, чем Брюс.  
— Да что с тобой такое? — спросил Локи. — Ты забыл, что я в _ыбросил тебя из окна_ этого самого здания? Как ты можешь быть… настолько щедрым, что предлагаешь мне свой дом?  
Тор ослепительно улыбнулся.  
— Старк, твое гостеприимство делает тебе честь.  
— Знаю, — отозвался Тони самодовольно.  
— Серьёзно, приятель, — добавил Стив, обращаясь к Локи, — ты это заслужил. — И, потянувшись, одарил Локи дружеским тычком в руку.  
Локи схватил Стива… за плечо и осторожно потряс.  
— Вы все свихнулись! — сказал он. — …Простить мои преступления! Клянусь, я… отплачу вам за вашу доброту! — Он отпустил Стива и взглянул на Клинта почти с отчаянием. — Ну, хоть у тебя есть что возразить?  
Бартон скривил лицо в гримасе и неохотно произнёс:  
— Ладно, ты оказался нам полезен. Хотя я всё ещё хочу пустить стрелу тебе в зад, и не думай, что я не воспользуюсь подходящим для этого моментом.  
Локи скрипнул зубами, хотя его гримаса тут же превратилась в радостную, хоть и несколько напряжённую ухмылку.  
Созвали пресс-конференцию, чтобы анонсировать включение Локи в команду. Локи присутствовать отказался на том основании, что не заслужил подобной чести и стыдится взглянуть в лицо людям, которым причинил столько вреда, но его убедили прийти, и Тор вытолкнул его к трибуне, устроившись немного поодаль с ободряющей и полной надежды улыбкой на лице.  
— Хорошо же, — прорычал Локи в нацеленные на него микрофоны. — Вот я здесь, тот, кто жаждал завоевать ваш мир и подчинить вас всех, о чём я _очень сожалею_. — Он обвел присутствующих злобным взглядом. — Спрашивайте, что вам угодно, вы… достойные распространители знания.  
На секунду повисло неловкое молчание; многоглавый дракон журналистики уставился на него всеми своими парами глаз.  
Наконец репортёр из «Фокс-Ньюс» поднял руку.  
— Теперь, когда вы присоединились к отряду Мстителей, вы планируете получить американское гражданство?  
— Разумеется, я не планирую получить гражданство в этой… великой и славной стране, — сказал Локи.  
— Ребята, Тор и Локи — признанные дипломатические представители Асгарда, — заметил Стив. — Мы и не должны ожидать, что они примут наше гражданство, учитывая, что они входят в правительство своей страны.  
— Локи, не могли бы вы объяснить свойства своей магии для наших читателей? — спросил один из журналистов. — Каковы ваши ограничения?  
— Я не собираюсь раскрывать свои силы и слабости на потеху каждого… злодея, который может меня услышать. — Через мгновение Локи добавил сквозь зубы: — Что вы, в мудрости своей, несомненно, способны понять.  
— Локи, у вас есть кто-нибудь? — поинтересовалась репортерша из «Ю-Эс Уикли».  
— Что?  
Тони присвистнул.  
— Он играет соло, дамы!  
Локи больше не сумел ответить ни на один вопрос и до конца пресс-конференции сохранял краску в лице.  
— Ой, он смутился, как мило, — шепнул Тони Брюсу.  
— Я не смутился! — рявкнул Локи. — Я… — вырвавшись из дверей отеля «Вальдорф» на улицу, он остолбенел. Один из наиболее предприимчивых уличных торговцев успел установить у заднего выхода отеля палатку, где продавались рубашки с символикой Мстителей и мягкие игрушки. Среди них уже появились плюшевые изображения Локи. Торговля шла бойко; какой-то маленький мальчик прижимал к груди куклу Локи, пока его мать платила за захваченную им добычу.  
Мальчик поднял голову при виде новых людей, и глаза у него округлились. Локи смотрел на него таким же круглыми глазами.  
— Эй, — сказал Тони парню, — у тебя ведь уже есть Железный Человек, правда?  
— Я тоже хочу себе такую, — заявил Тор, улыбаясь. — Взгляни, брат, шлем можно снимать.  
Локи попятился от них.  
— Моя армия убила тысячу смертных в этом самом городе! Какое безумие овладело… — он запнулся, медленно повернул голову и уставился на Тора.  
— Ты наложил заклятие не на меня одного, — сказал он. — Ты связал им весь Мидгард. О _чём_ ты просил свою ведьму?  
Тор поглядел на него неуверенно.  
— Я просил для тебя искупления и возможности исправить всё совершённое тобой зло, — сказал он. Подумал немного и прибавил: — Ещё я просил для тебя ответного прощения. И чтобы тебе были возданы почести, каких заслуживают твои таланты.  
Локи смотрел на него во все глаза. Тор смотрел в ответ с озадаченным выражением на лице.  
— Да! Ещё я просил, чтобы ты снова встал на мою сторону. И чтобы тебя приветили мои друзья. А ещё…  
— Другими словами, — перебил его Локи, стараясь говорить ровным тоном, — ты бросил в ведьмин котел дюжину противоречащих друг другу пожеланий, большинство которых нельзя исполнить без вмешательства в умы и память живущих, и обеспечил действие заклятия мощью Мьёльнира.  
— Да? — переспросил Тор глупо.  
— Ты идиот… ски очарователен! — заорал Локи. — Поверить не могу, что ты сотворил нечто столь… чудесное для меня!  
Тор расплылся в улыбке.  
— Брат, знай, что я готов зайти сколь угодно далеко для твоего спасения, — сказал он, а затем потянулся к Локи, обхватил его лицо обеими руками и поцеловал.  
— Мммпфффррммфм! — сказал на это Локи. Взмахнув руками, он уцепился за плечи Тора. Прервал поцелуй и отклонился назад. Тор смотрел на него обожающе. Во взгляде Локи ясно читалась жажда крови.  
— Скажи мне, — выдавил он, — _скажи мне_ , брат, что ты не попросил эту ведьму, чтобы я нашёл любовь, или ещё что-нибудь столь же… чуткое и заботливое.  
— Мне приходило в голову, что ты слишком одинок, — ответил Тор, — и теперь, когда ты об этом упомянул, мне кажется…  
Локи со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях. Тор рассмеялся, тихо и ласково, ухватил его пальцами за подбородок и вновь страстно поцеловал. Локи укусил его в ответ. А потом присосался к укушенному месту и дразнил его до тех пор, пока Тор, с потемневшими глазами, не содрогнулся в его объятиях.  
— А-а-а! — Локи ужом вывернулся из его рук. — Нет! Не собираюсь я тебя трахать… в публичном месте. — Глаза у него раскрылись от ужаса. — И вообще нигде! — прибавил он. — Пока ты этого по-настоящему не возжелаешь. И даже тогда! Пока я не исполню должным образом весь надлежащий ритуал ухаживаний! — он открыл было рот, чтобы нечто прибавить к сказанному, но не прибавил, а вместо этого обратился к торговцу: — Могу я приобрести одно из этих замечательных изделий?  
Он протянул куклу Тору. Тор сунул её под мышку и всю дорогу до дома держал Локи за руку, сияя от счастья.

***

— Вы все под заклятием, — сказал Локи.  
Команда приняла это заявление скептически.  
— Послушай, приятель, — Тони положил руку ему на плечо. — Я верю, что ты разбираешься в магии лучше любого из нас, но, мне кажется, это просто голос вины. Мы вполне можем симпатизировать тебе и безо всякого заклятия.  
Локи глубоко вздохнул.  
— Слушайте внимательно. Это не может продолжаться. С каждым часом влияние колдовства становится всё обширнее, искажает глубокие слои восприятия. Это не сойдёт вам с рук. Разум Тора несёт на себе основную тяжесть заклятия, но он и сильнее вас всех. Вы последуете за ним. А за вами — смертные, которых вы тщитесь защитить. Вскоре вы утратите контакт с реальностью, связь ваших настоящих мыслей будет разорвана и заменена ложными представлениями.  
— Локи, я вижу, ты думаешь, будто мы себя скомпрометировали, — сказала Наташа. — Но о каких ложных представлениях идёт речь?  
— О том, что я ваш добрый друг! — крикнул Локи. — Которым я, конечно же, хочу стать для вас. Но это не так. Потому что — вспомните о моих чудовищных преступлениях!  
— Но мы помним об этом, — произнесла Наташа, оглядывая присутствующих; все согласно закивали. — Тебе не кажется, что это скорее ты страдаешь от навязанных представлений? Подумай вот о чём: ты ненавидишь нас?  
Локи открыл было рот — и не нашёл, что сказать. Тор поднялся с места, подошёл к нему и заключил в объятия.  
— Ну же, брат, — сказал он ласково. — Позволь рассеяться недобрым теням, омрачающим твой разум. — Он ухватил Локи за шею и поцеловал. — Если ты не готов возлечь со мной, тогда давай устроим поединок; энергичные упражнения позволят тебе развеяться.  
Он ещё раз наскоро поцеловал Локи и принялся гладить его по спине. Локи неохотно принял ласку, как раздражённый кот, и тут же отпрянул в сторону.  
— Запомните хотя бы вот что: скоро появятся знаки того, что заклятие достигло точки невозврата — вашей точки невозврата. Когда заметите эти знаки, обратитесь ко мне за помощью.  
— Мы так и сделаем, брат, — сказал Тор успокаивающе.  
— Довольно! — не выдержал Локи. — Продолжай гладить, — добавил он и стиснул зубы. Покраснел и отвернулся. — Идём в тренировочный зал.  
— Он точно прогнётся, — сказал Тони Клинту, подмигнув. Клинт ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— Забавно наблюдать, как они ходят вокруг да около.  
На следующее утро Клинт спрыгнул с крыши небоскрёба. Брюс увидел его падающим из своего окна, _Халк_ выскочил следом и едва успел схватить его прежде, чем он врезался в землю.  
— О чём это вы, ребята, со мной всё было в порядке, — повторял Клинт, пока его волокли в медицинский отсек и тщательно осматривали. — Я же Соколиный глаз, я могу летать.  
— Нет, не можешь, — возразил ему Тони — без особой, впрочем, уверенности.  
— А я предупреждал, — сказал Локи, стоя в дверном проеме со скрещёнными на груди руками. — Заклятие разрушает его разум; он первая жертва, потому что его ненависть ко мне сильнее, но скоро очередь дойдет и до вас. Вы готовы рискнуть вот им? — спросил он, кивая на Брюса. — Заклятие необходимо разбить.  
Расстроенный Тор отвёл их к дому ведьмы; она жила в обновлённом викторианском особняке на пляже в Коннектикуте, отделанном по заветам Лоры Эшли и Марты Стюарт. На двери висела маленькая табличка с гравировкой: Э. Уэллс.  
— И вот это, _это_ обиталище… талантливой и щедрой колдуньи, которой ты доверил наложить на меня чары?  
— Да, — подтвердил Тор несчастным голосом. — Брат, ты, верно, ошибаешься…  
— Нет, не ошибаюсь!  
Ведьма, высокая субтильная женщина с аккуратным пучком светлых волос и добрыми голубыми глазами, открыла им дверь и весело произнесла:  
— Как приятно видеть вас всех вместе! Входите же! Я приготовлю чай. Или налить вам шерри?  
— Мы здесь, чтобы забрать Мьёльнир, ведьма, — перебил её Локи, — и разрушить… твоё изумительно находчивое колдовство. О чём ты только думала?  
— О, да ты расстроен, — заметила она. — Тебе точно не помешает чашка чаю.  
— Ну же, Локи, — сказал Тони. — Не будь грубияном.  
Локи недобро оглянулся на него через плечо и неохотно последовал за ведьмой.  
— Садитесь, садитесь, — говорил та, вводя их в гостиную, уставленную мягкими диванами и круглыми подставками; в центре комнаты вместо кофейного столика помещался небольшой аккуратный алтарь, украшенный ракушками. На нём-то и помещался Мьёльнир. Тор испустил лёгкий вздох томления и уселся.  
Они держали на коленях маленькие фарфоровые чашечки с блюдцами, пока ведьма разливала чай и угощала их свежей выпечкой.  
— Пожалуйста, зови меня Эллисон. Я немного удивлена твоему визиту, надо признать, — обратилась она к Локи, устраиваясь напротив него со своей чашкой.  
— Ты хотя бы представляешь, что именно делает твоё… блестящее изобретение? — спросил Локи резко.  
— Конечно, представляю. Недурная работа, скажу без ложной скромности.  
— Эта работа убьёт ваших драгоценных героев, — сказал Локи.  
Как было условлено, Брюс остался в штаб-квартире присматривать за Клинтом. Тони, нахмурившись, рассматривал что-то на дне своей чашки. Наташа глядела в окно с рассеянным выражением на лице. Стив уплетал третий бисквит, обильно посыпая крошками пол. Тор мечтательно разглядывал Мьёльнир.  
— Ну да, — согласилась Эллисон. — А когда их не станет, ты окажешься последним Мстителем, которого все кругом обожают. И ты уже без особых затруднений возьмёшь в свои руки власть над миром.  
Локи мигнул.  
— Погоди, что? — Стив оторвался от четвертого бисквита.  
— Ни о чём не беспокойся, милый, — сказала ему Эллисон. — Попробуй тот, что с корицей. Это мои любимые.  
— Ну ладно, — Стив отвернулся и вынул из корзинки коричное печеньице.  
Локи отставил в сторону блюдце, поднялся с места и глянул на Мьёльнир.  
— Я тебя недооценил, — проговорил он медленно. — Ты схитрила, чтобы Тор тебе поверил, не так ли?  
— Честно сказать, это было легко, — сказала она. — Он действительно хотел, чтобы нашелся способ смягчить твоё сердце.  
Локи обернулся. Тор по-прежнему смотрел на Мьёльнир. Локи протянул руку и легонько ткнул его пальцем в голову. Тор перевёл на него взгляд; глаза его смотрели слепо, на лице держалась тусклая улыбка.  
— Да, могу себе представить, — сказал Локи. — И какой же награды ты желаешь за свою щедрость?  
— Ну, есть та часть заклятия, где ты находишь любовь, — сказала Эллисон. — Каждому королю нужна королева, — она улыбнулась яркой, отполированной до блеска улыбкой. — И можно ли придумать лучший свадебный подарок, чем золотое яблоко бессмертия?  
— А. Невысокая цена за царство. Рука прекрасной дамы, — он слегка поклонился ей; она улыбнулась в ответ и нагнула голову, — и яблоко из сада Идунн — доступнее для царевича Асгарда, чем для смертной ведьмы.  
— Я надеялась, что ты придешь к нужным выводам, если подумаешь как следует. Понимаю, тебе пришлось не слишком сладко; я позволила твоему брату загадать много разных желаний, чтобы всё началось. Но как только он умрёт, я почти наверняка смогу прекратить их действие. После того, как получу яблоко, само собой.  
— Да, — сказал Локи, вновь оглядываясь на Тора. — Не на это ты рассчитывал, брат, когда решил связать мою волю своими желаниями, правда? — произнёс он мягко. — Теперь тебе нечего возразить?  
Тор слегка нахмурился и спросил:  
— Ты… ты будешь счастлив?  
Он как будто задумался и, придя к какому-то выводу, кивнул самому себе. Встав с места, он взял Локи за плечи и поцеловал его.  
— Ты будешь править хорошо и справедливо, — сказал он со всей честностью, — и эта ведьма, конечно, станет тебе достойной супругой.  
Локи смотрел на него, сжав губы в тонкую линию.  
— Да, — повторил он, обращаясь к ведьме, — работа твоя исключительно хороша. Дай мне руку, брат. — Он взял Тора за руку и положил его ладонь на рукоять Мьёльнира.  
— Локи…  
Локи холодно улыбнулся.  
— Доверься мне, брат, — сказал он мягко. — Рази.  
— Что ты делаешь? — вскрикнула Эллисон, вскакивая с места.  
— Да, — сказал Локи, и тогда Тор поднял Мьёльнир над головой и обрушил его на пол.

***  
Тони отпихнул в сторону обломок крыши, давая доступ воздуху, и выбрался из-под завалов того, что недавно было домом. Стив внизу держал обрушившуюся конструкцию своим щитом. Тони протянул руку в дыру и помог Наташе выползти наружу.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Бывало и лучше, — она отёрла кровь, сочащуюся из оставленных щепками порезов. Общими усилиями они удерживали балку, давая Стиву возможность освободиться.  
Большой обломок кровли отлетел в сторону, и наружу вырвался Тор, с шумом опустился на землю.  
— Друзья, вы не пострадали?  
— Меня тошнит, — сказал Стив. — Но уверен, это из-за бисквитов.  
Повернувшись в сторону развалин, они увидели, как Локи сквозит через крышу. Он нёс тело ведьмы, держа её за шиворот; голова её лежала на плече под невозможным углом. Он бросил труп им под ноги и обвёл их внимательным взглядом, одного за другим.  
Некоторое время (весьма продолжительное) все молчали.  
— Я так счастлив, что оказался полезен и сумел освободить вас из этой дьявольской ловушки, — сказал Локи.  
Немая сцена.  
— Э, ты ведь не это имел в виду, — сказал Тони. — Правда?  
— Конечно, нет, вы, _жалкие слабоумные кретины_ , — Локи прикрыл глаза и блаженно улыбнулся.  
— Погоди-ка, — сказал вдруг Стив. — Ты и вправду спас нас.  
— По чистой случайности, — возразил Локи холодно. — Вам могло прийти в голову, что я свяжусь со смертной, которая готова предать свой мир из страха перед смертью? — он усмехнулся. — Не ждите более от меня услуг. Что же до тебя, мой дорогой, _неописуемо безмозглый_ братец, — процедил он, — знай: попробуешь ещё раз привязать мою волю к своей, и я выпотрошу тебя кифарой.  
— Локи! — воскликнул Тор, но Локи уже и след простыл.  
Клинт и Брюс явились забрать их на квинджете.  
— Ну так значит, мы все сходимся на том, что последние четыре месяца были кошмарным сном, правда? — Клинт был бледен и выглядел нездорово. — Не пытайтесь меня разубедить.  
Журналисты уже взяли башню Старка в правильную осаду: сюжеты с требованиями узнать, как так вышло, что Мстители включили Локи в свой состав, крутили по всем каналам. Кое-кто спекулировал на теме, что Локи использовал ментальный контроль, чтобы подчинить весь мир. Выглянув из окна лимузина, Тор увидел дым: кто-то развёл костёр из плюшевых Локи прямо перед главным входом.  
— Я приношу вам свои глубочайшие извинения, — сказал Тор тихо, когда все они собрались в гостиной. Фьюри устроил им допрос на борту самолета, после чего Щ.И.Т. взял проблемы с медиа на себя. — Моя выходка едва не стоила жизни вам и безопасности вашему миру.  
Тони налил ему выпить и толкнул стакан в его сторону.  
— Тобой сыграли, — сказал он. — Не казни себя.

***  
Проблема заключалась в том, что даже после снятия чар их эффект не исчез сразу. Идея Локи насаждалась в их умах месяцами, и они привыкли к его присутствию. Тремя днями позже им пришлось штурмовать базу ГИДРы в верховьях Амазонки. Тони, летевший в костюме под брюхом у джета, скомандовал в коммуникатор:  
— Локи, прячь нас, пока я не окажусь у главных ворот, потом возьмёшь на себя северную башню, идёт? – и мгновение все они ждали ответа, пока Стив не сказал внезапно:  
— Его здесь нет! Нас не закрывает… — и защитный вал базы превратился в стену огня прямо перед ними.  
Они прорвались сквозь пламя, завершили операцию и вернулись на базу изрядно потрёпанные. Там всё было ещё хуже. Тишина, заполняющая паузы, где раньше звучали оскорбительные замечания Локи, не ощущалась как отсутствие враждебности, она означала потерю друга. Потерю члена команды.  
Они молча сидели в гостиной, притворяясь, что всё в порядке, что им совсем не грустно оттого, что Локи нет рядом, да и каким вообще надо быть идиотом, чтобы скучать по Локи – вот разве только Тором. Тор не притворялся; он сидел понуро на диване и допивал упаковку пива, и глаза у него были влажны.  
Все обернулись, когда Локи с шумом приземлился на террасе. Только Тор остался на месте (с пивом он покончил и перешёл на тридцатилетний старковский скотч). Локи толкнул створки двери, оглядел собравшихся с холодным высокомерием и заявил презрительным тоном:  
— Если вдруг это ускользнуло от вашего пристального внимания, доктор Дум восстановил армию роботов и готовится напасть.  
— Что? – Стив приподнялся на месте.  
— Локи! – Тор вскочил на ноги; держался он на них не очень твёрдо и зацепил журнальный столик, который красиво прыгнул в высоту и поддал Брюса Бэннера под подбородок.  
— Нгааррррхааар! – завопил Халк.  
Три часа спустя они расселись на поломанных диванах, все в пыли. Куски кладки и провода свисали наружу из дыры с видом на Манхэттен, которая совсем ещё недавно была стеной здания.  
— Мне придётся купить другую страховую компанию, - сказал Тони. Вытащив бутылку «Макэллана» из-под обломков (толстое стекло осталось цело), он сделал глоток прямо из горлышка.  
Стив сидел рядом, запрокинув голову на спинку дивана, и любовался потолком.  
— Подожди, — он сделал над собой усилие и отыскал Локи взглядом. – Что ты там говорил насчёт Дума?  
Локи выглядел довольно потрёпанным: Халк ухитрился зажать его в кулаке во время драки, а такое для него добром не кончалось. К тому же, в боку у него торчала стрела. Клинт крикнул: «Берегись!», как только стрела слетела с тетивы его лука ближе к концу схватки, но вид у него был слишком уж довольный, так что случайность выстрела представлялась сомнительной. Локи бросил на Бартона убийственный взгляд, но Тор положил руку ему на бедро и крепко прижал к дивану, иначе схватка грозила начаться снова.  
— То, что ты и слышал, — огрызнулся Локи. – Он построил новую армию, но эти роботы сконструированы с помощью магии, и просто так их не разбить.  
— Отлично, — сказал Тони, снова прикладываясь к бутылке. – Огромная армия волшебных роботов идёт прямо на нас.  
— Когда они окажутся здесь? – спросила Наташа.  
— Через неделю или около того.  
— Через _неделю_? – Стив закрыл лицо руками. – Так, ладно. Нам придётся привлечь Фантастическую четверку, и Людей Икс, наверное…  
— Не-а. Дел-то на полчаса, — возразил Тони.  
— Что? – Стив уставился на него.  
Тони махнул бутылкой в сторону Локи.  
— Ты же с нами, так? Только не говори, что тебе не хочется уделать огромную армию волшебных роботов. Соглашайся, будет как в старые добрые времена.  
Мстители посмотрели на Старка, потом перевели взгляды на Локи: лицо у него было неподвижное и бесстрастное, рот сжат в линию. Локи мельком глянул на Тора; на лице Тора брезжила надежда.  
— Локи, — проговорил он напряжённо и отчаянно. – Локи, ты…  
Локи оскалился.  
— Не мечтайте, что я стану мальчиком на побегушках для вашей жалкой компании, — сказал он холодно, — иначе вырву вам всем кишки через ноздри. – Он пожал плечами и продолжал: — Ну, а теперь…


End file.
